Moments With Mimi
Moments with Mimi is a web series hosted by Mariah. It is hosted on Mariah's Instagram account through IGTV. Episodes for this series is usually released on Mondays Episode 1 - Prank Calls With Dev Hynes Mariah first posted about the series on June 18 when she stated "find out what kind of tomfoolery @devhynes and I are into. Be here on Monday @ 12pm ET!Mariah's Instagram Pic with Dev Hynes On July 1, Mariah posted the first episode titled "Prank Calls With Dev Hynes". During the episode, Mariah & Dev prank called Kristofer Buckle requesting that he do makeup for a princess & various animals. Hynes expressed to Buckle that the princess would like the same Makeup/look as Mariah had in the Obsessed video. The second prank was a call to a steakhouse, Mariah called under the name "Lisa Donovan" from a PR agency known as Imprint. A lady named Elizabeth answered and Mariah described to her that they are having a rap party with a "cast of A-listers". She then states that they're having about 500 people coming with "tons of paparazzi". Additionally, she states that the head of studio is ordering a "big fat steak" "but what do we do if somebody wants a vegan steak". Elizabeth followed up with "we don't have a vegan steak, we have a vegan section on the menu. Now we wouldn't get so—" Mariah followed up with "Oh, no no no no no, we have to go with the vegan steak. I know it's possible because I've had it before it's delicious. Can you talk to the Chef?". Elizabeth followed up with "I mean, I'm not gonna write a check that I can't cash". Mariah responded with "Hold on, Mark! Mark!" Dev responded "Yes" Mariah followed up with "Yeah, my partner is from England, he's got people coming in they from overseas, they all love the steak but they need to do this vegan thing and we need you to make it work Elizabeth because otherwise I'll have to go to rude Chris". Dev asked Elizabeth "so, so you do the vegan steaks right". Elizabeth followed up with "Well there's really no such thing as a actual vegan steak but I'm sure we can accommodate whatever—" Dev then asked Mariah "didn't you say, didn't you say". Mariah followed with "they do a vegan steak". Dev then inquired about vegan fish, Elizabeth followed up with "we have an entire vegan section we can probably accommodate whatever your needs are. Mariah then states "look liz, we're going to get it together & figure it out, but just tell me if you're going to work on the vegan steak". Elizabeth followed up with "consider it done in that way". Mariah then inquired about her last name and Elizabeth followed up with "I don't know who you are yet, you haven't given me any information, i'm really not gonna—this is starting to feel it's not real. Mariah then says "alright liz, we'll chat with you later, we're going to rude Chris". The episode ends with laughter and Mariah saying "oh, it's not flattery"Mariah Carey - Moments with Mimi - Episode 1 Video Episode 2 - Charades with Marshmello! Episode 3 - Beauty Tips with Dinah Jane! Episode 4 - Making Pizza with Dev Hynes! Episode 5 - NYC Moments with Mimi References Category:Web series __FORCETOC__